Lelouch's Medicine For The Vacation
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. go on vacation and meet the Doctor.


Notes: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise and it is based on a manga. Doctor Who is owned by BBC and was created by C. E. Webber, Donald Wilson, Sydney Newman. This story was made for my friend Misswhoviangirl.

Lelouch Lamperouge danced into his house and said, "I have terrific news C. C."

C. C. looked at Lelouch with a doubtful look on her face. It was hard to blame her, because Lelouch's "terrific" news often involved chaos. She asked, "What's the news?"

Lelouch had a confident look on his face while saying, "I know that you'll like this news. I got two tickets to London."

C. C. asked, "You actually spent a ton of money on plane tickets?"

Lelouch said, "I actually got free tickets."

C. C. asked, "How did you do that?"

Lelouch said, "A couple of dudes thought that monster trucks were born in London so they instantly bought tickets. Some nerdy guy told them that monster trucks weren't born in London so they decided to get rid of their tickets. I grabbed the tickets out of the garbage can."

C. C. felt a little grossed out that Lelouch was holding stuff from the garbage can, but she had gotten used to it. Lelouch shopped in the garbage can a lot more often than anybody should. She said, "Going to London does sound nice, but what would we do there?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Shop, flirt, and beat up criminals."

C. C. asked, "Doesn't that sound weird?"

Lelouch lightly smiled and said, "Weirdness is a profession I study in."

C. C. asked, "Do you go out of your way to make yourself act as dorky as possible?"

Lelouch walked around the room while saying, "Perhaps I do and perhaps I don't. The explanation for my weirdness is clearly weird."

C. C. thought about Lelouch's offer and said, "I would like to go to London."

Lelouch replied, "Excellent."

C. C. folded her arms and responded, "However, I don't want any of your nonsense, goofy dances, lies, or any of your eccentric habits."

Lelouch said, "But I'm the prince of all of those things."

C. C. responded, "The point of vacations is to relax, not to bring about chaos."

Lelouch said, "We're going to have a relaxing time."

C. C. replied, "Okay then." Lelouch and C. C. packed up their stuff and went on an airplane.

A few days later Lelouch and C. C. were in London. C. C. smelt the air and said, "It smell like cheese."

Lelouch replied, "What a cheesy event."

Lelouch turned around and saw the Doctor throwing piles of cheese on the ground. The Doctor waved to Lelouch and said, "Good afternoon sir."

Lelouch asked, "Why are you throwing cheese on the ground?"

The Doctor said, "It turns out that Rose doesn't like cheese. She told me to do something useful with it so I'm just dumping it on the ground."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Nice idea dude."

The Doctor responded, "Thank you."

Lelouch shook his own hands while saying, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."

The Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor."

Lelouch asked, "What's your real name?"

The Doctor said, "Come on dude. That's like the tenth time I've been asked that this week. My name is simply the Doctor."

Lelouch replied, "That's simply confusing."

C. C. walked up to Lelouch and the Doctor and asked, "Lelouch, who are you talking to?"

Lelouch said, "Some doctor dude."

The Doctor replied, "I would prefer to be called the Doctor, not doctor dude."

Lelouch responded, "Whatever medicine boy."

C. C. looked guilty while saying, "Doctor, I'm sorry about my boyfriend. He's lacking in the manners department."

The Doctor replied, "My girlfriend says the same thing about me."

Lelouch said, "No offense, but I can't believe you have a girlfriend."

The Doctor replied, "No offense, but I feel the same way about you?"

Lelouch tried to look tough while asking, "Do you want to have a petty rivalry?"

The Doctor said, "Actually, I want you and your girlfriend to be my dinner guests."

Lelouch paused and asked, "What the heck are you talking about?"

The Doctor said, "Well, you're really immature, goofy, and you drive people crazy and I can relate to that."

Lelouch faced C. C. and said, "We should accept doctor dude's offer."

C. C. replied, "That's not a good idea. I don't wanna watch you two argue about silly stuff and act like fools."

Lelouch said, "Then look away while doctor dude and I fight." He faced the Doctor and said, "I want to be your dinner guest."

C. C. said, "But we don't know where the Doctor lives."

Lelouch said, "Doctor dude, can you tell us where you live?"

The Doctor nervously laughed and replied, "I don't trust you with that info. Lets just meet at the fancy restaurant, across the street, at six p.m."

Lelouch responded, "Okay then."

A few hours later the Doctor and Rose Tyler arrived at the fancy restaurant. The Doctor hadn't told Rose who they were having dinner with yet. The Doctor said, "We're going to have quite the time."

Rose had a suspicious look on her face while replying, "I noticed that you just said that we'll have quite the time which has a different meaning than we'll have a great time."

The Doctor nervously laughed and said, "I made a stupid decision today."

Rose sighed and asked, "What decision did you make?"

The Doctor sat down at one of the tables while saying, "Me and some weirdo started arguing so I invited him and his girlfriend to have dinner with us."

Rose sat down and asked, "Why would you want us to dine with some random stranger that you don't get along with?"

The Doctor nervously smiled and said, "I had a glass of wine earlier."

Rose replied, "You need to cut down on your drinking."

The waiter walked by and asked, "Can I get you two something to drink?"

The Doctor whispered to the waiter, "Can you get me some wine, but not let my girlfriend know?" Rose angrily stared at the Doctor. The Doctor sighed and said, "I'll just have a Capri Sun pouch."

The waiter asked, "Do you think that a fancy restaurant would serve that?"

The Doctor said, "I'll give you ten dollars if I get a Capri Sun." The waiter winked to the Doctor and started running to a nearby grocery store.

A few minutes later Lelouch and C. C. walked in. C. C. gently picked up her chair and sat down. Lelouch jumped to the table and fell onto the carpet. He spent a few minutes trying to sit down. Lelouch saw what Rose looked like and said, "Wow, you look too good to be with the Doctor."

The Doctor said, "Your girlfriend deserves better too."

C. C. shook Rose's hand and said, "Hi, I'm C. C."

Rose asked, "What does that stand for?"

C. C. said, "You can't know that."

Rose shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Okay then. I'm Rose."

Lelouch asked, "Does that mean I can make flower jokes?"

C. C., the Doctor, and Rose said, "No."

The waiter walked by and asked, "Do you want anything to drink?"

C. C. said, "Any kind of soda."

Lelouch said, "A Capri Sun."

The waiter replied, "But this is a fancy restaurant."

Lelouch said, "I'll give you fifty dollars if you get me a Capri Sun." The waiter ran back to the grocery store.

C. C. pointed to Rose's hair and said, "You have beautiful hair."

Rose replied, "Thank you. You look pretty."

Lelouch pointed to Rose and asked, "Why are you dating doctor dude?"

Rose said, "Well, he's really charming and unique."

Lelouch said, "Doctor dude seems like a man-child."

The Doctor replied, "How dare you call me that. You seem like a punk."

Lelouch said, "You're going to pay for saying that." He ran to the fish tank, used a bucket to gather up some water, and poured the bucket of water on the Doctor's pants.

The Doctor said, "I'm soaked."

Lelouch burst into laughter and said, "It looks like you wet your pants."

The Doctor replied, "It seems like you're the one who has a man-child problem."

The waiter walked up to the Doctor and said, "Sir, you should of used our restroom. I can't believe you'd wet your pants."

Lelouch stood in front of a line of customers and said, "That doctor dude wet his pants." The customers laughed at the Doctor.

The Doctor approached Lelouch and asked, "Do you think that you're some kind of comedic goldmine?"

Lelouch confidently said, "Yep."

The Doctor replied, "Then lets compare our senses of humor." The Doctor grabbed Lelouch's shirt, ripped it in half, and threw it on a customer's plate.

The customer angrily asked, "How come I get articles of clothing whenever I order chicken here?"

The Doctor said, "Since you spilled water on my pants, I ruined your shirt."

Lelouch replied, "Oh crap. I'm shirtless."

C. C. saw Lelouch and stared at him. Rose said, "Keep your dignity C. C."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I'm sorry, but he's so hot."

Lelouch faced the Doctor and said, "This barely counts as a joke doctor dude. You failed."

The Doctor confidently replied, "Actually, you're about to get in trouble."

The waiter walked up to Lelouch and said, "This place bans people who don't wear shirts."

Lelouch replied, "That's rude."

The waiter said, "It's rude of you to show off your disgusting stomach."

Lelouch replied, "Then I'll find a nicer place to eat dinner at." Lelouch walked up to C. C. and asked, "Can we go somewhere else?"

C. C. said, "Sure." She shook Rose's hand and said, "It was nice to meet you."

Rose replied, "You too."

The Doctor asked, "Was it nice to meet me?"

C. C. said, "Yeah right."

Lelouch and C. C. started walking outside. Lelouch said, "What a silly night. I sure ruined things. I don't even get why you put up with my crap."

C. C. replied, "Because I love you. You may be immature and out of control, but you're the dearest thing in my heart. Your antics do bother me, but being alone would bother me more. I just wanna have a cute little vacation with you Lelouch."

Lelouch blushed and responded, "Thank you C. C. I'm sorry for getting caught up in all that medicine boy nonsense. You're more important to me than all the jokes in the world. Is there anything I can do for you?"

C. C. jokingly said, "Never wear a shirt again."

Lelouch replied, "Hey, I'm embarrassed. In fact, I'm going to go to the clothes store and get some new shirts." C. C. was disappointed, but spending time with Lelouch still made her happier than anything else in the world. Lelouch loved being a witty troublemaker, but he realized that C. C. was the most important thing in his life.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose ate dinner at the fancy restaurant. The Doctor said, "I'm sorry about all that chaos. I'm the one who invited that punk so it's my fault."

Rose held the Doctor's hand and replied, "I don't want us to dine with random weirdos. I just like being with you."

The Doctor said, "I like it when it's just the two of us too."

Rose asked, "Then why did you invite that weirdo and his pretty girlfriend?"

The Doctor said, "I guess I was worried that I wouldn't be exciting enough so I invited that punk to make things more excitement."

Rose replied, "I need happiness, not excitement and you fill up my heart with happiness."

The Doctor said, "I love you."

Rose kissed the Doctor and asked, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

The Doctor said, "Allons-y." The Doctor and Rose held hands as they left the fancy restaurant and started walking. The Doctor realized that true love was the only medicine his heart ever needed.


End file.
